Universal Profile (UP) is the evolution of Rich Communication Services (RCS). Introduced in GSM Association (GSMA) specifications via RCC 0.71 v1.0. Universal Profile introduces enhanced features, including open group chats (up to 100 users), large File Transfers (up to 100 MB), capability discovery, audio messaging, video sharing, multi-device, enriched calling, location share, live sketching, improved authentication, and/or so forth. It also introduces the key enablers for Messaging as a Platform (MaaP). This includes support for RCS business messaging, Rich Cards, privacy control, and spam protection.
Previously, legacy pre-UP file transfers only required IMS/Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) connectivity. RCS utilizes Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Services (IMS). The mechanism of File Transfer in UP (FTHTTP) requires a user to upload the file via a data connection to a content server before using SIP to deliver the message. Transferring large files is not always feasible when user devices are roaming due to complexities in charging over roaming and data connectivity. Current GSMA specifications, however, offer limited methodologies of maintaining messaging user experience while balancing roaming network conditions.